Aiyaa Yonsen'nen (Aiyaa Four Thousand Years)
by FredericBlanc
Summary: 'Akhirnya kau kembali, setelah 4000 tahun lamanya.' China x Japan. No sexual content. No special feelings, only family to family. Cover is not mine. Warning: slight OoC, possibly typo(s).


Malam itu pun, seperti biasa, aku berjalan ke arah itu. Kugeser pintu geser itu dan berjalan lagi beberapa langkah tanpa menutup pintu. Aku duduk di lantai dan menghela napas pelan.

Kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatap langit malam ini. Hitam pekat seperti biasanya. Awan-awan kelabu yang sendu menyamarkan sinar bulan. Sekilas aku melihat sinar bintang yang muncul sebentar, lalu meredup dan menghilang. Sepertinya bintang-bintang nun jauh di sana merasa terlalu malu untuk memamerkan sinar-sinar indah mereka.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Angin malam yang dingin perlahan-lahan menerpa tubuhku yang dilapisi pakaian ala China yang longgar.

Tidak banyak yang berubah disini sejak ia pergi.

Tapi, satu perubahan besar yang kurasakan saat ini, selalu saja tak bisa kuhindari. Terlalu besar, untuk kuabaikan dan kulupakan. Semakin aku berusaha melarikan diri, perasaan janggal itu semakin jauh lebih dekat padaku. Entah perubahan besar ini negatif atau positif, yang jelas aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang hal ini. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku. Bola mata cokelatku perlahan terkunci oleh kelopak mata. Pikiranku sibuk mengenang kenangan-kenangan indah, yang jelas tak bisa kuulangi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Aku berjalan di hutan bambu dekat rumahku. Aku menghela napas berat. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah menimpa negaraku. Inggris dan Perancis sialan itu. _

_Ketika aku sibuk berkontemplasi, angin segar menerpa wajahku dan mengibaskan rambut panjangku yang selalu kuikat. Ah. Menikmati keindahan alam memang cara nomor satu untuk berelaksasi. Aku tersenyum tipis, menutup mataku, dan berjalan beberapa langkah. _

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh. Aku spontan membuka mata dan menoleh ke sumber suara. _

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek lurus terjatuh di samping pohon bambu di depanku. Kulitnya pucat ala Asia dan wajahnya oriental―tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti orang dari negaraku. Orang asing? _

_Uh. Bagaimanapun juga kondisiku, aku adalah _nation_ dari negara ini, China. Mau tak mau aku harus menyapanya. _

_Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berdehem pelan. _

_Kepala bersurai hitam oboni itu perlahan terangkat dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang― _

_OH TUHAN, IMUT SEKALI! _

_Oke, aku bukan pedofil, hanya memuji. Tahan dirimu, Yao. _

_Anak laki-laki lucu di hadapanku ini menatapku datar. Kuharap dalam hati ia tidak berkata _'Siapa orang gila ini?'_. Aku membalas tatapan dinginnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit. _

_"Hai! Kamu pasti pendatang baru disini, ya? Hei, kamu kurus sekali... Pasti sulit rasanya terlahir di daerah sekitar sini." Tatapanku berubah iba sesaat. _

_Anak beriris cokelat itu hanya diam menatapku. Entah tak mengerti, bingung, atau tidak mau menjawab. Aku kembali tersenyum, selebar mungkin, dan kembali berdiri tegap. _

_"Ah, maaf. Aku _nation_ dari negara ini, China. Nama asliku Yao Wang. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan nada dan wajah seramah mungkin. _

_"Oh... Selamat siang, China-negara-dimana-matahari-tenggelam, aku adalah Jepang-negara-dimana-matahari-terbit." sahutnya. _

_Aku tersentak kaget. _

Apa-apaan anak ini?! Kenapa gaya bicaranya kasar seka―

_Tunggu. _

_"Ka-Kamu... Seorang _nation_ juga, _aru_?" tanyaku dengan mata melebar. "Walau, uh, kata-katamu tadi cukup kasar." Aku menggaruk tengkukku tanpa alasan. _

_Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. _

_Rasanya aku ingin meloncat ke langit ketujuh. _

_Siapa yang tidak kegirangan saat sedang berada dalam masalah dan tiba-tiba muncul berkah luar biasa di depannya? _

_Karena terlalu senangnya, aku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaraku, lalu mengumbar senyum ramah―aku harap aku tidak sedang menyeringai. _

_"Kalau begitu, mari singgahlah dulu di rumahku, _aru_! Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." _

_"Ah, terima kasih," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya layaknya kebiasaan orang Jepang. "Tapi, sesungguhnya saya tidak bisa berjalan, kaki saya terkilir." _

_"Eh? Baiklah, sini, aku menggendongmu saja, _aru_. Apa kamu keberatan?" _

_Ia menatapku dalam. Iris cokelat berpadu hitamnya membiaskan sedikit keraguan. _

_"Anda yakin?" _

_Aku tersenyum. Pertanyaannya kujawab tanpa ragu. _

_"Tentu, aru." _

_._

_O_

.

.

_"Ah, Kiku! Gambarmu bagus sekali, _aru_!" _

_Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan kertas bergambar kelinci mungil dan pensil di tangannya, yang dimaksud, tidak menoleh dan hanya menggumam. _

_"_Arigatou_." _

_Aku tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. "Lagi-lagi kau memakai bahasa Jepang." _

_Anak berkulit pucat itu menyahut dengan cepat. Mata hitamnya yang penuh konsentrasi tak melepaskan gambar di tangannya. _

_"Itu artinya terima kasih." _

_Kuelus helaian rambut hitamnya yang halus. "Ya, kali ini akan kuingat baik-baik," ucapku. "Tapi, kau selalu menggambar, ya, Kiku. Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk menulis, _aru_?" _

_Kiku menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan menoleh. Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng perlahan. _

_Aku menghela napas seraya tersenyum. _

_"Cobalah untuk menulis sesekali. Aku akan mengajarimu juga ketika aku ada waktu." _

_Kepala bersurai hitam itu mengangguk. "_Arigatou_." _

_._

_O_

.

.

_"Aiyah! Kiku! Hebat sekali, sekarang kau bisa membuat barang-barang seperti ini!" Aku berkomentar penuh kekaguman melihat barang temuan Kiku―sebuah boneka yang berjalan. _

_Seorang pemuda oriental yang kupanggil Kiku tersenyum tipis. _

_"_Puppetry,_" gumamnya. _

_Aku membalas senyumnya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ah, rasanya cepat sekali pemuda ini tumbuh. _

_"Ahh... Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berjalan, _aru_. Kau sudah menjadi begitu besar. Kiku, mulai sekarang apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" _

_Kiku terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan serius yang mendadak itu. _

_"Ah... Soal itu..." Ia menunduk sedikit. Matanya terfokus pada apa yang di depannya. "Aku... Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Sebentar lagi mungkin negeri barat akan menguasai Asia. Di saat itu tiba, aku ingin melawan, aku ingin berjuang dan bertempur, tak peduli berapa banyak yang harus kukorbankan." _

_Aku menoleh. Tunggu, kenapa Kiku jadi seserius itu? _

_―Uh. Dia tidak main-main. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang teramat sangat. A-Apa perkatannya tadi? Aku tidak menger... ti. _

_Oke, lebih baik aku menyerah saja daripada frustasi. _

_"Aiyaah! Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang rumit! Bisakah kau berikan versi yang lebih singkat dan jelas, _aru_?" tanyaku seraya merebahkan tubuhku dan memasang wajah bodoh. "Ah, lihat, Kiku! Ada seekor kelinci sedang mencampurkan obat di bulan, aru!" Aku menyela sebelum Kiku sempat menjawab seraya menunjuk bulan purnama yang sangat terang di hadapan kami. _

_Kiku mengangkat kepalanya dan ikut melihat ke arah bulan. _

_"Oh, mungkin itu tumbukan mochi." _

_._

_O_

.

.

_"Y-Yao... Ternyata selama ini... K-Kau..." Kiku tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. _

_Oh, tidak... Ini gawat. _

_"B-Bukan, Kiku! A-Aku tidak―" _

_"Jangan bohong! K-Kau menggunakanku... Kau merawatku baik-baik, tapi nyatanya kau memanfaatkanku, bukan?!" bentaknya dengan direk, tak berbasa-basi lagi. Ia jelas tak butuh. Matanya menyiratkan amarah dan kekecewaan besar, merasa dikhianati. _

_Aku sangat benci situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana aku terjebak dan tidak berdaya, meskipun ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanku. _

_Aku merasakan lututku mulai terserang tremor. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Jika membisu bisa memperbaiki semua ini, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. _

_Tapi masalahnya, nyatanya tidak. _

_Aku pun menggeleng keras. "T-Tidak, Kiku! M-Memang benar semua itu kulakukan, t-tetapi itu semua h-hanya perintah dari bosku―" _

_"Cukup! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" Interupsi dari Kiku untuk kedua kalinya. _

_Kiku menundukkan kepalanya. Bola mata dengan manik hitamnya mulai dipenuhi air mata. Tangannya menopang kening, ia tampak sangat frustasi. Aku dapat menangkap aura kesedihan darinya. _

_Aku tidak tahan melihat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. _

_Ingin aku menangis, menyesali apa yang telah kuperbuat hanya demi bosku, tanpa memikirkan bahwa hari ini akan datang juga. _

_Tapi jika aku diam, apa Kiku akan tetap tinggal? _

Jangan pergi...

_Kakiku yang tremor berusaha keras untuk mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati tubuh kurus itu. Aku mengangkat tanganku, berniat untuk memeluknya, menenangkannya. _

_"Kiku, kumohon... Percayalah padaku..." _

_"Jangan sentuh aku! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN KEPERCAYAANKU LAGI!" Kiku langsung berlari keluar dari rumahku dengan tangis membanjiri perasaannya. _

'Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kepercayaanku lagi!'

'Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kepercayaanku lagi.'

'Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kepercayaanku lagi...'

_Suara itu menggema audibel di telingaku. Kalimat itu terus terulang, lama kelamaan terdengar makin lemah, makin terdengar seperti tangis kekecewaan yang penuh keengganan―keengganan untuk mengatakannya. _

Kenapa aku tidak mengejarnya?

_Tubuhku makin gemetaran hebat. Sebilah pedang imajiner menikam dadaku. Makin dalam, makin dalam, hingga akhirnya dicabut dan ditusukkan lebih dalam lagi. _

_"SIAL!" bentakku entah pada siapa. Tanganku mengepal membentuk tinju dan melayang ke dinding rumahku. _

_Ah ya, aku membentak diriku sendiri. _

Sial. Sial. Sial!_ Aku berteriak berkali-kali dalam hatiku. Tiap umpatan memberikan bonus tikaman yang kian lama kian mendalam. Mendadak cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku dengan cepat, turun ke leher, lalu membasahi kerah baju khas negaraku. Pandanganku kabur tertutupi air mata. _

_Emosi menguasai diriku sepenuhnya. Marah, sedih, menyesal... Perasaanku tidak jelas. _

_Padahal untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk pertama kalinya! Untuk pertama kalinya hidupku menjadi berwarna, tidak sekedar hitam-putih. Padahal akhirnya aku mengenal dan dapat merasakan perasaan hangat di dalam hati, perasaan memiliki keluarga. _

_Aku tahu bahwa penyesalan ini akan berlangsung seumur hidupku. Itu sangat pasti. _

_Dan itu sama saja dengan selamanya. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Empat ribu tahun. Sudah empat ribu tahun lamanya semenjak kejadian itu.

Aku masih menunduk. Sudah cukup. Cukup lima kejadian itu saja yang kukenang.

Aku menghela napas berkali-kali. Bagaimanapun juga, memori yang terakhir selalu saja menjadi yang paling menyakitkan. Namun, aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kutatap sang bulan. Bulan purnama itu masih sedikit tertutup awan kelabu nan suram.

Saat aku melihatnya dengannya, bulan tak pernah terlihat begitu redup.

Angin malam berhembus makin kuat, menerbangkan rambutku yang terikat. Kedua iris cokelatku perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan diri. Bibir tipisku perlahan bergerak menyenandungkan nada-nada yang terkumpul menjadi lagu.

_ Tenchi no hajimari takusan no bujin ga_  
>(In the beginnings of heaven and earth, many soldiers)<p>

_ Inochi wo kasanete rekishi tsumui da, aru  
><em> (Laid down their lives and spun history, aru)

_ Choukou no hotori ichiwa kago no hato  
><em> (By the Yangzi river is a single dove in a cage)

_ Banri no shiro ni wa hi wa mata "noboru", aru!  
><em> (Over the Great Wall the sun once again "rises", aru!)

_ Wagamama dekita mukashi, natsukashii aru yo...  
><em> (Selfishly, the days long gone come to me, it's nostalgic, aru...)

_ Ni hao ma? Achikochi karada itai, aru  
><em> (How are you? My body hurts here and there, aru)

_ Atarashii okashi demo tsukuru, aru  
><em> (But I've made some new kinds of snack, aru)

_ Mezametara ha ga tatanai aru yo  
><em> (When I wake up, I'm a force to be reckoned with, aru!)

_ Shishi no you ni isamashiku  
><em> (Bravely, like a lion)

_ Muga no kyouchi kurenai ni somaru aru yo  
><em> (In a state of enlightenment I'm dyed crimson)

_ Watashi itsudemo tayoru yoroshi  
><em>(It's fine to rely on me at any time)

_ Ai yaa yaa... _

Ah, lagu ini sungguh menunjukkan diriku. Segala dalam diriku. Semangat dan gairahku, pemikiranku, jalan hidupku.

_ Ano hi chikurin de mitsuketa kodomo wa,  
><em>(The child I found in the bamboo thicket that day,)

_ Takumashiku tsuyoku sodatte kureta, aru!  
><em>(Grew up to be robust and strong, aru!)

Woah, bagian ini direk sekali. Jelaslah, ini tentangmu, _Kiku_. Aku bangga bisa membesarkanmu hingga dirimu sehebat sekarang, meskipun kau tak bersamaku.

_ Issho ni nagameta tsuki oboeteru, aru ka?  
><em>(Do you remember looking at the moon together, aru?)

Kejadian yang teramat sangat kurindukan. Kuharap kau tidak melupakannya.

_ Wan shang hao! Usagi wa kusuri mazeru, aru  
><em> (Good evening! A rabbit mixes medicine there, aru)

Ya. Dan kau menimpali, mungkin itu suara tumbukan mochi. Pfft. Tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang.

_ Kono sora wa doko made mo tsudzuku, aru  
><em> (The skies continue on forever, aru)

_ Koudai na chi wo kakenukeru kaze  
><em>(The wind dashes around this giant earth)

_ Ryuu no you ni hokorashiku  
><em>(Proudly, like a dragon)

_ Hirugae shita kurenai ni ukabu hoshi ga  
><em>(It flutters, stars floating on crimson)

_ Watashi-tachi wo terasu aru yo  
><em>(Shine down on us, aru)

_ Ai yaa yaa... _

_ Hateshinaki yo no urei no naka de  
><em>(Amidst the sorrow in this limitless world)

_ Naze ni hito wa arasou, aru!  
><em>(People fight for some reason, aru!)

_ Donna kizu mo itsuka ieru hi ga kuru aru  
><em> (No matter the wound, a day will come when it heals, aru)

_ Subete watashi ni tayoru yoroshi  
><em> (It is fine to rely entirely on me)

Ya, bergantunglah. Andalkan aku. Seluruhnya. Seutuhnya.

_ Ai yaa yaa... _

Ah, akhirnya. Aku sampai pada bagian yang sudah kunanti-nanti sejak pertama kali menyanyikan lagu ini. Kata-kata mutiara yang kukarang untuknya. Kiku.

"_Tatoe kuni ga chigattemo, kotoba ga chigattemo, ji ga chigattemo, onaji tsuki wo, zutto... Nagametai aru yo._"

'Walaupun kita berasal dari negara yang berbeda, atau berbicara bahasa yang berbeda, atau menulis dengan cara yang berbeda... Kuharap kita selalu melihat ke bulan yang sama.'

Ah. Sudah.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Seperti inilah diriku setiap hari. Setiap malam, aku duduk disini, tempat dimana biasanya aku melihat bulan bersamanya, mengenang lima kejadian tentang aku dan dia, mendendangkan lagu dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sama. Seolah-olah ini merupakan ritual yang wajib kulakukan supaya aku terus menerus diliputi berkah.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Tidak ada alasan aku melakukan ini secara rutin. Entah kapan aku bisa berhenti melakukan ini. Entah kapan aku bisa melupakannya.

Dan saat itu aku belum tahu, bahwa nyatanya malam itu adalah malam paling bersejarah sepanjang hidupku.

_'Setelah 4000 tahun lamanya.' _

_._

_._

_O_

.

.

"_Gege_?"

Suara wanita yang lembut memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat yang lebih muda warnanya daripada milikku, berdiri di mulut pintu yang tadi kubiarkan terbuka.

"Ah, Mei. Ada apa, _aru_?"

Adik kesayanganku satu itu menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"_Gege_... Apa _gege_ baik-baik saja?"

Menanggapi pertanyaannya, aku segera mengumbar senyum, meskipun tidak lebar. Aku bangkit dari lantai dan menghampirinya. Kuelus rambut panjang Mei yang halus.

"Tenang saja, _aru_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mei ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ada tamu malam ini, katanya ada urusan penting dengan _gege_."

Aku terkejut. Tamu? Semalam ini? Aduh, apa boleh buat jika esensial sekali.

"Aiyah," Aku mendesah pelan dan lambat, lalu menghela napas tanda tidak senang. "Baiklah."

Aku berjalan masuk ke rumahku sementara Mei menutup pintu. Dengan langkah penuh keterpaksaan, aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan lambat. Aku membuka pintu ruang tamu dan masuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, napasku tercekat.

Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat sepasang manik kecoklatan didominasi hitam yang mencekam dengan kelopak mata setengah menurun.

Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat kulit pucat dan garis wajah oriental.

Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat bibir tipis yang jarang mengeluarkan suara itu.

Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat pemuda bersurai sehitam arang lurus berbalut baju musim dingin tebal―jujur aku yakin sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan―duduk di sofa rumahku dengan tenang dan dalam diam.

Aku tidak menyangka sosok yang kupikirkan sedari tadi, yang selalu kupikirkan tiap saat, akan muncul di hadapanku sekarang.

Bukan dua dimensi. Bukan tiga dimensi. Orang yang asli, original, hidup.

"KIKU?!" Aku menjerit. Menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Itu pun tak cukup untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutanku.

Aku yakin aku sukses membangunkan Yong Soo, Kaoru dan yang lainnya.

Mendadak tubuhku kaku, benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Denyut jantungku berakselarasi jauh melampaui batas rata-rata. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Aliran darah berhenti mengalir.

Jarum jam berhenti berdetak sejenak. Kedua pasang mata yang tak berbeda jauh warnanya saling menatap.

Aku ingin, aku sangat ingin berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, lalu menangis bahagia. Di saat ini juga.

Sesaat rasanya kami, dua pria asia berbeda negara, saling bernostalgia.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat. Lima. Enam.

Bibir tipis milik sang pemuda berdarah Jepang perlahan membuka.

"Selamat malam, _Chuugoku_. Lama tak bertemu."

'_Chuugoku'_?

Aku diam mendengarnya.

Tidak tahu mengapa, kurasakan rasa sakit mulai berkecamuk dalam dada. Tidak bisa disangkal; aku kecewa dia memanggilku dengan nama _nation_-ku dalam bahasanya, bukan nama asliku.

Sapaan formal itu berhasil melemaskan ototku yang tadi membeku karena syok. Dengan langkah gontai―yang sebetulnya tidak kuinginkan seperti itu―aku berjalan mendekati sofa di hadapannya dan duduk dengan kedua siku berpangku pada paha. Secara tidak disengaja, aku menanggapinya dengan nada suara dingin.

"Malam."

Kiku menatapku intens, sesaat.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang selarut ini, tetapi ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucapnya sopan.

Formalitas. Kepada _aku_.

Aku menahan gejolak kesedihan di dalam diriku dan mencoba menanggapinya, setidaknya, dengan perhatian. Aku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi seharusnya kau memberitahu ingin datang, aku pasti akan sempat memasak beberapa makanan favoritmu..."

"Oh, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." potong Kiku cepat.

Aku tersadar bahwa ucapanku seperti seorang ayah yang ditinggal anaknya yang pergi keluar kota demi pekerjaan, lalu akhirnya kembali pada ayahnya yang terlupakan. _Dramatis sekali kau, Yao. _

"Baik, aku mengerti. Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku, langsung pada topik.

"_Ano_... Ya. Kamu tahu sendiri bukan, bahwa hubungan kedua negara kita menjadi buruk sejak kejadian hari itu?" tanya Kiku, ia mengucapkannya dengan lambat dan intonasi terjaga.

Aku menelan ludah. _Benar, Kiku, sangat buruk, dan aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa besar penderitaanku. _

"Ya... Lalu?"

Kiku menghela napas.

"Aku sudah memutuskan... Untuk memperbaiki itu. Aku ingin... Kamu menandatangani ini." Kiku menyerahkan selembar kertas kepadaku dengan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan kami.

Aku melihat kertas itu sekilas, namun secara keseluruhan. Kulirik kembali Kiku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi maksudmu, membuat _alliance_?" tanyaku.

Kiku menatapku dan mengangguk. Aku menghela napas dan merebahkan punggungku ke sofa, tak peduli tatapan bingung atau kaget macam apa yang dilontarkan Kiku sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menandatanganinya sementara hubungan di antara kita berdua sendiri bahkan sangat, sangat buruk?"

Kepala berambut hitam Kiku tertunduk. Terdengar helaan napas darinya.

"Ya, di hari itu―Aku benar-benar marah―Dan sejujurnya, masih sampai sekarang," Ia menelan ludah.

Aku langsung maju. Saatnya minta maaf.

"Kalau begitu, aku, _aru_..." Aku menarik napas, "Aku minta maaf padamu, aru. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar―"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kebaikanmu semuanya tulus. Maafkan aku, dulu aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosi... Aku memang terlalu peduli pada negaraku. Aku egois. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu." potong Kiku tegas. Namun sekarang tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya.

Aku tercengang selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak, Kiku, kau seorang _nation_ yang memiliki rasa nasionalisme, _aru_. Dan Ini salahku juga. Aku menuruti bosku untuk meman―"

"Jika benar demikian, itu bukan salahmu, akulah yang bereaksi terlalu―"

"Tidak, tidak, itu wajar saja, kau masih sangat muda―"

"Tidak, soal itu―"

Hening. Mendadak kami sama-sama berhenti berbicara.

Aku berusaha keras menahan tawa. Kiku juga terlihat demikian. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tawa kami meledak.

Argumen berakhir dengan ledakan tawa, mencairkan suasana sedingin es di kutub utara di antara kami.

Kelegaan memenuhi diriku.

"Ya―Ya sudahlah," ucapku, tengah berjuang menahan tawa. "Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama salah. Mari saling memaafkan saja, ya?"

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah pucat Kiku. "Ya. Mari tinggalkan masa lalu."

Satu tangan Kiku terangkat. Aku membalas jabatan tangan dari―

"_Nihon_! Selamat datang kembali~" seru seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang sofa Kiku. Seorang laki-laki berambut senada dengan perempuan tadi yang berwajah oriental dengan mata sipit dan seringai mesum penuh modus menyusul. Ia langsung memeluk Kiku dari belakang dan meraba-raba dadanya. Kiku terlihat tegang, tak bisa berkata-kata.

_Aduh, Yong Soo!_ Ingin aku mematahkan tangannya. Sekarang. Juga.

"Kiku Honda! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, _da ze_! Sudah sejak lama aku ingin menyentuhmu, kau tahu?" ucap pemuda mesum asal Korea Selatan itu, dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Kuulangi, nada tanpa dosa.

Kiku terpaku, tak sempat dan tak mampu bergerak. Dalam matanya tersirat rasa horor. _Butuh pertolongan. _

"Mei! Yong Soo! Jangan mengagetkan Kiku! Dan Kaoru, kenapa kau diam saja melihat tindakan pelecehan saudaramu." ucapku seraya berdiri dan memarahi mereka semua seperti seorang ibu memarahi anak-anaknya yang berbuat nakal.

Seorang pria tampan berwajah datar setengah mengantuk di kejauhan yang tidak berdosa menyahut pelan, "Huh? Apa? Dia bukan saudaraku."

Mei terkikik pelan. Wajah Im Yong Soo memelas, ia masih sedih tidak diberi izin untuk ―uhuk―meraba dada Kiku.

"I-Inikah cara penyambutan tamu disini?" tanya Kiku, masih setengah syok.

Mei tergelak mendengarnya. "Tidak, Yong Soo memang seperti itu, dia suka―ehem, meraba dada orang, dia paling sering meraba dada _gege_. Tapi kami semua senang kamu disini."

Wajah Kiku melunak melihat sikap ramah Mei. Aku hanya tersenyum. Berharap saja Kaoru tidak akan menganggap ini sebagai momen kemesraan pacarnya dengan laki-laki lain.

Selanjutnya, Kiku pun memperkenalkan diri dengan cara formal dan langsung diterjang Yong Soo karena gaya bicaranya yang terlalu resmi itu. Ia pun berkenalan dengan semuanya, kecuali yang masih tidur.

Malam itu, Kiku resmi menjadi bagian dari kami. Aku menandatangani aliansi yang tersedia dengan senyum terlebar sepanjang masa.

.

_Selamat datang kembali, Kiku, setelah 4000 tahun lamanya. _

_._

.

.

_O_

.

.

"Oh iya," ucap Kiku tiba-tiba. "Maaf semuanya, beberapa jam lagi aku sudah harus berangkat untuk pulang ke negaraku. Soalnya awalnya tujuanku ke sini 'kan... Untuk beraliansi."

Mata kami semua membelalak―minus Kaoru.

"EHH?!"

_Ya ampun, Kiku! _

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiyaa Yonsen'nen <strong>  
><strong>Fan Fiction, Short Story <strong>  
><strong>Hetalia Fan Fiction <strong>  
><strong>China (Yao Wang) x Japan (Kiku Honda) <strong>  
><strong>Alternate canon <strong>_untuk kenangan China dengan penghapusan bagian komedi dan beberapa penambahan. _

**Cast: **  
><em>- China (Yao Wang) <em>  
><em>- Japan (Kiku Honda) <em>  
><em>- Taiwan (Mei Wang) <em>  
><em>- South Korea (Im Yong Soo) <em>  
><em>- Hong Kong (Kaoru) <em>

**(A/N): **  
><em>Fanfiksi ini non-canon, tidak sesuai dengan anime ataupun sejarah dunia yang sesungguhnya. Sengaja dibuat oneshoot. Kalau ada kelanjutannya, mungkin menyedihkan, berlanjut ke Perang Dunia II, Japan mengkhianati China dan menguasai Asia, lalu China bergabung dengan Allied Forces (Blok Sekutu) untuk membalas dendam. Meskipun begitu, China dan Japan masih saling memiliki perasaan (sebagai keluarga, berhubung ini bukan fanfiksi yaoi). <em>  
><em>Keseluruhan cerita ini terinspirasi dari character song-nya China, Aiyaa Yonsen'nen (Aiyaa Four Thousand Years). Lagunya sempat dinyanyikan Yao di cerita tadi. Lirik dan terjemahannya diambil dari .com. <em>  
><em>Cerita ini dibuat oleh Rein Ave. Hanya saja direvisi sedikit oleh saya, Frédéric Blanc.<em>


End file.
